An Easter to Remember
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: JJ/Hotch Easter one-shot. Prompted by Jekkah Fanfiction. Summary: It's Easter, and the team heads to Emily and Rossi's to spend the day together. What happens when JJ finds a surprised in an Easter egg? R&R please!


**Author's Note: This was written for Jekkah's prompt: Finding a Ring in an Easter Egg. Hope you enjoy! Note: This is my first JJ/Hotch story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Mommy, when do we get to go egg hunting?" Henry asked, all too caught up in the flurry of stuffed rabbits and colorful, plastic eggs filled with candy.

"Soon, Henry," JJ said quietly, holding up a finger to her lips. Ten minutes left of church, and ever since mass had started Henry wouldn't keep quiet about Easter egg hunting. Hotch noted the distressed look on JJ's face and placed his hand on her lower back. She snuggled into him.

Church went on for the last ten minutes, and Henry kept surprisingly calm and quiet.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, the Holy Spirit, Amen," the priest concluded. "May God bless you all and have a happy Easter!"

A burst of applause came from the churchgoers as a happy melody flowed through the church. Hotch, JJ, Henry, and Jack waited until the church was mostly cleared out to even attempt to leave.

"Do we get to go egg hunting now?" Henry asked quietly, looking like he was afraid of JJ. JJ broke into a grin.

"Yes, Henry. We're going to Auntie Emily and Uncle Rossi's house right now," JJ smiled, buckling Henry into his car seat.

"Yay!" he clapped. Jack grinned.

"Is Uncle Morgan gonna be there?" Jack asked.

"Yep! Everyone's going to be there," Hotch replied, buckling himself into the driver's seat.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, smiling broadly. Every time the team got together, Morgan and Jack would have tickle fights. Or, rather, Morgan would do the tickling and Jack would do the running.

-Emily and Rossi's house-

"Hello, my beautiful nephews," Emily grinned, opening her arms. The two boys tackled her in a hug, nearly knocking her over.

"Auntie Emmy!" they both cried. She kissed each on the forehead and gave a hug to both JJ and Hotch.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"You didn't go to mass?" JJ asked, slipping through the front door before Emily closed it.

"Oh, Dave and I went earlier this morning. We didn't want to be late to our own party," Emily grinned.

"I see. Henry and Jack are excited to go egg hunting," JJ grinned.

"Really? I'm sure they'll have fun," Emily winked. She walked away, leaving JJ utterly confused.

"What was that wink about?" JJ chuckled nervously.

"I have no idea," Hotch said briskly, stifling a chuckle. He walked away, following Emily into the kitchen. He found Jack and Henry, looked over his shoulder, then pulled them in close.

"You guys know the plan?"

"Yup!" they cried in unison. Hotch immediately shushed them.

"Good. The egg hunting's going to start in a minute, okay?" Hotch grinned. The two boys nodded excitedly, then dispersed into the backyard.

"Let's go help them," Hotch grinned, wrapping his arm around JJ's shoulders. She grinned, pecking him on the lips, following Garcia, Kevin, and Reid into the backyard.

"I found some!" Henry yelled loudly. Reid and Garcia chuckled. The two boys raced around the backyard, gathering the small plastic eggs.

After at least thirty more minutes, all the eggs were found. Just as everyone was about to head inside for dinner, Jack called for JJ.

"JJ, can you reach this egg for me?" he asked. She crossed the damp grass and snaked her arm through the vine-y bush, pulling her arm out with some minor scratches. Jack pulled at the top of it, but he couldn't get it open. Or so JJ thought. As Jack asked her to help him open it, the team gathered quietly around the two, unbeknownst to JJ.

With one final tug, JJ was able to get the top of the egg off. She looked down in it to find a sparkling ring nestled in a bed of cotton. Under the ball of cotton was a small shred of paper bearing the words

"_Will you marry me?" _written on it. JJ let out a gasp.

"Oh my God…" she sighed, her stomach fluttering. Hotch came around her, plucked the ring from the egg, and knelt, presenting it to her.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his face. She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, then smothered him with a kiss.

"Yes, Aaron," she grinned, tears streaming down her face. He engulfed her in one more kiss, and everyone clapped. JJ stepped away to give Emily and Garcia a hug. She then turned to Jack and Henry.

"You guys were in on this the whole time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. They nodded sheepishly, but she pulled them into an enormous hug.

"I love you two," she grinned shakily, more tears spilling down her face.

"Well? Let's go eat!" Rossi announced, grinning. He pulled Emily into a kiss and the two walked inside, followed by Hotch, JJ, and the rest.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter, (resulting in Morgan laughing so hard, tears flowed down his face), drunkenness, (Emily had to hand-feed Rossi bread until he was sobered-up), and undeniable bliss as the BAU team and the newly-engaged couple wasted their East night away together.

**The End**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I know, it was a little short, but, it's a one-shot! **


End file.
